The Broken
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: The Broken a popular boy band (Jou,Yugi,Ryou,Marik) have been approached by some unusual clients. But when Yugi is kidnapped will the boy band and their strange clients turn into something more or will dark pasts ruin everything? YxY SxJ MxB MxR (Contains lyrics) rating may go up
1. The Guests

I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the songs that appear in this fic. Song titles and artist will be at the end of the corresponding chapter.

So Ryou isn't so sweet he's a little jerk sometimes...okay most of the time.

The Guests

_When the days are cold. And the cards all fold. And the saints we see. Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail. And the ones we hail. Are the worst of all. And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth. I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside. There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed. We still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat. Look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close. It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call. Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out. All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave. And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out. At the mess you've made_

_Don't want to let you down. But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you. Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed. We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat. Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close. It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make. I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul. I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright. I want to save that light. I can't escape this now. Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat. Look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close_

_It's dark 's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide _

Jounouchi lowers the mic from his lips panting hard as he did. The club once went wild once, girls scream and reach out to grab hold of the young singer. That was the bands final set for the night and Jounouchi was beyond he loved to sing and strut around his stage more than anything but at the end of the night all he wanted was to hopefully sleep. But he knows that tonight would not be one of those blissful nights, all because the little tri hair colored teenage drummer and second main singer had decided to invited some unusual guests over.

"So Yugi tell me about these "clients"." Jounouchi made air quotations at the word clients.

"Oh you know Jou the usual." By the usual Yugi meant rich and really rich at that. The Broken was the most popular boy band in well the world. They were adored by billions of scream teenage fangirls and boys. Another short pale teen entered the room his big doe eyes were narrowed as he walked towards Yugi.

"Hey pointy! Who the hell are the four guys hanging around outside?" The drummer looked up at Ryou and smiled sheepishly, Ryou was pissed off and Yugi knew better than to expect anything else after a show. The guitarist had always had a time controlling his temper after shows why exactly no one knew.

"Wait they're here already." Ryou nodded.

"Come on I was just about to go to bed." Jou whins flailing his limbs. Yugi sighs and turns his attention back to Ryou who was still standing in the doorway arms crossed. "Well Ryou are you going to invite them in or are they expected to stand out there all night?" Ryou grimiested as he walked back towards the door muttering profanities to himself as he did. He opened the door and raised his hand to cut off any annoying chatter from the four outside.

"Before you say anything yes I know I'm a little smuck for locking you out but hey guess what now you can come in." Ryou turns and marches back into the living room. The four men at the door look at eachother before following the short white haired male into the loft.

"RYOU! Have you seen Jou? I stepped out of the living room for a minute and when I came back he was gone!" Yugi waves his arms frantically at the gataristest.

"Look in the shower Yugi." Yugi stops waving his arms and stares at Ryou like he had just grown another head.

"Okay." Yugi turns and runs into the bathroom.

"_AHH YUGI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

"_Getting you out of the shower stupid. Our guest are here."_

"_Fine just go get me some cloths."_

"_No time for cloths just put a towel on now. Bye." _

Yugi stoles out of the bathroom like he had just won a war. His head held high wicked smirk playing at his lips. The three of the four men on the couch stared at him confused looks on their the fourth is still stoney faced.

"He'll be out in a second." And with that Jounouchi steps out of the bathroom towel tie around his waist,wet blond hair sending water droplets down his tanned muscular torso.

"So Yug where are these...oh." Jounouchi spun around and left the room once his eyes met the intense dark blue eyes of the stone faced man sitting on the couch. _Oh my god. Ahhh damn that Yugi!_

Jounouchi reentered the room a few seconds later head hung eyes focused on the floor.

"Marik! Ryou! You guys might want to get in here now!" Yugi shouts for the other two band members go unanswered for a few seconds.

"Give me a minute pointy!" A still pissed off Ryou shouts back at the top of his lungs despite only being in the next room.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Marik mutters as he enters the room and throws himself onto a chair opposite the guests. "And who the hell are they." Marik points at the four seated men with obvious disgust.

Please Review! Song- Demons by Imagine Dragons


	2. Ears

**Okay so thank you all so much for reading and all the other stuff you lovelies have here is the next chapter I'm going to update once of twice a week since summer is starting up. The updates will most likely be on Wednesdays and Fridays. Sorry if the spacing is fucked up I'm not using my laptop.**

**CrimsonStrawberry17-You'll see what kind of creatures the clients are and thank you so much for being the first reviewer. (I hope you're not disappointed with what they turnout to be.)**

So let us begin!

Ears

"Marik please be polite they are our guests." Yugi whines from the other side of the room.

"Fine but you better tell me who the hell they are!" Marik snaps at the shorter male crossing his arms.

"You know we can hear you and we do have names you know." The crimson eyed man is the first of the four to speak. Marik snorts and responds coldly.

"Oh! Look they can talk." Marik's eyes wander to each of the men stopping on a blue eyed brunette. "Do do you have ah ears?"

"Of course I have ears you nit wit." The brunette retorts bluntly.

"No,I mean you have kitty cat ears!" Marik squeals with joy.

"Seriously "kitty cat"ears? Why can no one ever just say cat ears?" The brunette shakes his head scowling.

"So were you like born with them or did someone put a spell on you?" Marik leans closer to the brunette who groans but tells him anyway.

"No I was not born with them Jesus. Bakura here" He points to a grinning white haired male. "thought it would be funny to turn me into a cat since I apparently act like them but he fuck up and gave me ears and a tail."

"Cool!" Marik's eyes widen as he turns to the one called Bakura. "You see I don't know many magic beings well except for Joey but he never does any magic he says it's too dangerous." Marik pouts and turns back to the brunette.

"I say it's dangerous because it is Marik." Joey's smooth voice comes from the doorway causing the occupants of the room to look up. Joey honey eyes focus on the brunette. "I could help you with those if you want." Joey glances at the ears when the brunette looks a little lost. The brunette accepts his offer with a simple nod. "Follow me then." Joey walks off towards the kitchen with the others at his heels.

"Sit." Joey points at a tall black bar stool with a dragon carved into the seat with it's tail wrapped around the legs.

"So what kind of spell caster are you?" The one named Bakura called from the conner of the kitchen.

"Fire caster, why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious that's all blonde. So what are you a light or a dark?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me what kind of caster you are."

"I'm a spirit caster you know the whole I see dead people thing." Bakura crosses his arms and stares the blond down.

"Cool, my mom was a spirit caster not a very strong one but still really cool." Joey's eyes finally go back the scowling brunette beneath him. He gives the man a sly smile as he reaches up for the cat ears that are twitching on the top of his blue eyed man jerks away at the last second.

"What the hell are you going to do to me?" He sneers.

"What do you think I'm going to do kitty boy?"

"I don't maybe burn my ears off."

"As tempting as that maybe I'm not. See I just going to cast a spell to cancel it out, so sit still and shut the hell up." Joey smirks as the brunette gives him a death glare.

"Don't worry Joey won't hurt you trust me...umm whats your name again? Yugi glances at the men aroun the room trying to rember their names.

"I'm Seto Kaiba and your look alike is my cousin Yami Atem. The one who did this to me is Bakura Karita and the insane one over there is Mariku Arkana."

"Well,I'm Yugi Moto, the one taking care of your ears is Joey Wheeler, the rude blond is Marik Ishtar ,and Ryou Bakura is the one with the scowl." Yugi's hand snaps in there general direction.

"Good to know." Yami says as he studies the four younger men. Yugi,Marik,and Ryou are all wearing roughly the same thing. A black sleveless top which for Ryou is made of studded leather belts and Marik's is showing ofmanis tanned midriff. But the three have the same bark pants, leather boots,and crazy amounts of jet black eyeliner. But Joey ,who managed to change and shower, has a tigh white tank top on showing off his well built stomach and chest along with a pair of dark ripped up jeans. The only thing he has let on him from the show is a chain chocker that looks like a dog collar.

"Well that should do it kitty boy." Joey smiles at the releaf on Kaiba's face. Joey reaches out to poke Kaiba but his hand is caught by the taller male.

"A) Never touch me B) I'm not a cat understood mutt."

"Listen rich boy" Joey leans in closer. "And I'm no dog, I have no master understood moneybags." Smirking Kaiba reaches up and grabs the chain around his neck and pulls him closer till their lips are centimeters apart.

"The collar suggest otherwise mutt. And on the master side of things I'm sure I could be some help in at least training you puppy." Smirking Kaiba release the chain forcing the blond to fall forward, sending his lips crashing into the smirking ones of Kaiba. 'You will be mine puppy.' Kaiba thinks as he press his lips against the softer ones of the startled blond.

Please review! (You'll find out what the Yami,Kaiba,and Mariku are in the next chapter!)


	3. Ego

** At Reika Matsushita- Okay sweetie listen.**

**1) This story is in the supernatural section so what the hell did you expect and in the first f**king chapter I mentioned magic.**

**2)The boy band is not the main pot I REPEAT THE BOY BAND IS NOT THE MAIN PLOT. **

**3) And please don't call leather clothing "emo punkass" because guess what this is my story and I can make them were what ever the hell I damn well please. **

**(P.S.- your review made my day I laughed my friggin' ass off XD)**

**Thanks love Wolf**

"Why you asshole." Joey screams lunging at the brunet in front of him. But before he could lay a finger one him a dark blue reaper sickle came with in centimeters of his neck.

"It's unlike you to lash out Joey. This guy must really be getting to you." The owner of the sickle's voice was cold yet concerned.

"It's not mu fault he's an ass Ryou. Now would you mind lowering the sharp pointy weapon your holding to my neck?" Ryou lowers his weapon and smiles sheepishly at the other males in the room.

"So the little kitten is a reaper?" Bakura throw his head back in laughter. "Gods that's just to good! I bet you've never even collected souls!" Bakura wraps his arms around his midsection as he tries to catch his breath.

*BAM* Ryou slams his fists down on the table as he glares daggers at Bakura. "Just because I look all cute and innocent doesn't mean I am you jerk!" Yugi walks up behind Ryou and Joey grading their writs.

"I think it's time you gentlemen leave. We have a rehearsal at noon tomorrow come then and we'll talk m-Kay." Yugi's tone gave no one a chance to argue.

"We shall see you all again, good bye Yugi." Yami said before grabbing Seto and Bakura and dragging them out.

* * *

"That mutt tried to attack me!" Kaiba's mask was replaced with anger the second the group stepped outside.

"Well if you kissed me I would have done something much worse then try to punch you." Yami smirks as Seto ran his hands through his hair trying to compose himself.

"Come on lets go." Seto lead the way the others in tow out to the sleek black limo.

* * *

The boys arrive at the rehearsal space at 11:55, it's a large space with wooden floors and brick walls there was only four chairs in the room.

"Hi guys!" Yugi's happy voice causes the others to look up and see the four older males walk into the room. "Please take a seat and enjoy! Joey are you ready?" Ryou and Malik giggle and look at Joey who looked like he was about to freak out.

"I would be if you told me what song I was being forced to sing." Joey mutters and crosses his arms.

"Two song that's all were asking for and Malik is sing the first on with you and Ryou the second. And it would be cheating if I told you." Joey sticks his tough out before he sighs and grabs the mic.

"Fine."

_"Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor just for the that's just ridiculously odd. Well, she sure is gonna get it. Here's the setting. Fashion magazines line the walls walls line the bullet holes." Joey sings._

_ "Have some is your posture?Oh, no, 're pulling the the wrong" Malik sings twice._

_ "Give me envy, give me malice, give me your me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break! When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding" "Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding" Joey sings louder moving his hips to the beat._

_ "She didn't choose this she'll play it and make it you cry, you cry" Malik press his back up against Joey's as he raises his hand into the air._

_"Give me a break"Joey also raises his hand as Ryou sings._

_"But they believe it from the the teeth right down to the her will be in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams" Joey sings as he turns to face the guests again._

_"Give me a break" Yugi sings._

_ "Have some is your posture?Oh, no, 're pulling the the wrong"Malik sings twice._

_ "Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op... __Come on. __Come on. __This is screaming. __This is screaming. __This is screaming "Photo op."_ Joey sings as he swings his hips to the beat again.

_ "Boys will be boys, baby. __Boys will be boys.__Boys will be boys, baby.__Boys will be boys." Malik sings._

_ "Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention.__Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!. __When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"_  
_ "Shotgun","Wedding","Shotgun","Wedding"_ Joey sings throwing his head back.

_ "Boys will be boys.__Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys.__Boys will be boys.__Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams" Malik finishes panting. _

"So Yugi whats the next song?"

"Oh you'll see oh and Ryou's not going to sing with you so have fun."

_"Aw, baby, how you doing?_  
_ You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase, huh?_  
_ Some women were made_  
_ But me, myself?_  
_ I like to think that I was created_  
_ For a special purpose_  
_ You know?_  
_ What's more special than YOU?_  
_ You feel me?_

_ It's on, baby let's get lost_  
_ You don't need to call in to work 'cause you're the boss_  
_ For real, want you to show me how you feel_  
_ I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal_  
_ Why?_  
_ Well, you got the key to my heart_  
_ But you ain't gonna need it_  
_ I'd rather you open up my body_  
_ And show me secrets you didn't know was inside_  
_ No need for me to lie_

_ It's too big (big)_  
_ It's too wide (wide)_  
_ It's too strong (strong)_  
_ It won't fit (fit)_  
_ It's too much (much)_  
_ It's too tough (tough)_  
_ He talk like this 'cause he can back it up_  
_ He got a big ego_  
_ Such a huge ego_  
_ I love his big ego_  
_ It's too much_  
_ He walk like this 'cause he can back it up_

_ Usually I'm humble_  
_ Right now, I don't choose_  
_ You can leave with me_  
_ Or, you could have the blues_  
_ Some call it arrogant_  
_ I call it confident_  
_ You decide when you find out what I'm working with_  
_ Damn, I know_  
_ I'm killing you with them legs_  
_ Better yet, them thighs_  
_ Matter of fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes?_  
_ Boy, you're a sight to see_  
_ Kinda something like me_

_ It's too big (big)_  
_ It's too wide (wide)_  
_ It's too strong (strong)_  
_ It won't fit (fit)_  
_ It's too much (much)_  
_ It's too tough (tough)_  
_ I talk like this 'cause I can back it up_  
_ I got a big ego_  
_ Such a huge ego_  
_ But, he loves my big ego_  
_ It's too much_  
_ I walk like this 'cause I can back it up_  
_ I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up_  
_ I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up_  
_ I, I, I can back it up,_  
_ I can back it up_  
_ I Walk like this 'cause I can back it up_

_ It's too big (big)_  
_ It's too wide (wide)_  
_ It's too strong (strong)_  
_ It won't fit (fit)_  
_ It's too much (much)_  
_ It's too tough (tough)_  
_ He talk like this 'cause he can back it up_  
_ He got a big ego_  
_ Such a huge ego... such a huge ego_  
_ But, I love his big ego_  
_ It's too much_  
_ He walk like this 'cause he can back it up_

_ Ego so big you must admit_  
_ I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch_  
_ Ego so strong, you ain't know?_  
_ I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano..." _

Joey finishes with the strangest blush on his face.

"I'm not going to forget this you three."

* * *

**Please Review **

**I know that there wasn't that much action in this chapter forgive me! I'll make it up to you next time promise.**

**Songs **

**1. Time to Dance by Panic at the disco**

** by Beyonce**


	4. SOPA

I'm sorry but SOPA is back and it needs to be stopped I'm am sorry for this not being a chapter.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen


End file.
